


(SS)Show Time

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cosplay, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Proxy incest, Pseudo-Incest, Twins, cosplay sex, persona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: They're finally back in the hotel.





	(SS)Show Time

It had been a nighttime photo shoot. It had started off simple enough, and innocent enough, but the photographer had gotten more and more brash ideas, and by the end of it, Noctis was tired of sharing his Vergil with the con and this guy's pervy eye.

 

He sneered over Vergil's shoulder, hands in his brother's back pockets. A short Dante, but an aggressive one.

 

"That's enough, right?" Dante spat, pulling Vergil chest to chest. The photographer stiffened in all ways and nodded. Their pictures would be done a week from now.

 

"We're going straight to the hotel," Dante mouthed against Vergil's ear, and the answering chuckle rippled throughout them both.

 

"By your lead, little brother."

 

He couldn't get them back fast enough, barely managing to behave to whole way up the elevators only to press Vergil into the door of their room, kissing and biting at his lips. All while trying to swipe their key card, and failing miserably.

 

"Bloody-- give it to me," Vergil panted, snatching the card while turning around. Dante chuckled, pulling back Vergil's ass against his crotch while he waited for the door, then popped his hip to hump his brother into the room.

 

"Fucking finally," Dante drawled, crossing the threshold just a bit too damn slowly.

 

Ignis may have chimed in about language. Vergil didn't give a shit, and tugged Dante by the lapel of his jacket while kicking the door closed.

 

"Yeah, Vergil… lemme fuck you," Dante sneered against the other's lips, his hands sliding down and underneath the coat they'd worked on for months to get the patterning right and the gorgeous design on the back hand-painted, "I wanna fuck my cute big brother's perfect ass he's been hiding in his trench coat all day."

 

Vergil turned them about and shoved Dante hard enough to knock the younger twin on his back, who flopped harmlessly on the bed with a flourish. He scoffed at the cockiness while raising his blue-gloved hands, opening the coat to expose a skin-tight turtleneck and a gorgeous custom made necklace. The sapphire gem was made of tempered colored resin, but it looked real, as does Dante's ruby-colored one.

 

Vergil moved to drape off his coat, but Dante frowned, waving a hand.

 

"Leave it on… the gloves too."

 

Vergil clicked his teeth, and moved to his har, gripping it as if to take off a wig. Dante crawled over to him on his knees and grabbed him by his belt loops, tugging him in close, their necklaces clicking together.

 

"Stop. Want you like this, baby."

 

"It is entirely too hot to have sex in cosplay," Vergil huffed, and even though it's Iggy, it's still whining-ass Vergil, so Dante's boner remains.

 

He leaned in again, pulling at a sliver of skin at his twin's swollen bottom lip with his teeth, "We'll make it work… maybe you set the pace this time, brother? I'll take you in me first--- I'm all clean too. I'm ready for you."

 

Vergil opened his mouth, and Dante expected another name to slip free and destroy his emersion, but it's his actual name on his breath before those lips are on him again, and he sunk deeper into his persona.


End file.
